Little Swans
by BelleFlorence
Summary: Swan-Mills Family Drabbels. The baby twins hide their pacifiers, Regina takes a photo and posts it on twitter, Emma can't find the pacifiers, the twins throw a tantrum. -
1. Chapter 1

**New pic:** belleflorence . deviantart art / Little-Swans-Family-Hangout-58453680

* * *

 **Little Swans**

"Finally we got this inside." Henry said as he dropped himself on the new couch they just bought.

"Yes, it wasn't easy but it's done." Emma agreed with her son before drop over the couch as well and just enjoy how comfortable it felt against her sore back from carrying this couch inside the mansion.

"I told you two it'd be easier using magic, but it seems pride took over." Regina simple stated with a shrug as she had Vincent in her left arm and Mason on her right arm.

Emma looked up at her wife and when she saw the woman was holding both their twins, she quickly got up, ignoring her body protesting about the pain and approached the other woman to remove Mason from her arms and hold the little one. "Babe, why waste energy on magic when you can simple carry it inside?"

"Dear, I am pretty sure I wouldn't be as sore as you are right now after using my magic to just put the couch in the living room."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I am not sore."

"I am pretty sure you are."

"So not."

"See pride is taking over you again." Regina smirked and Emma simple stuck out her tongue at her wife, Mason was watching her and he did the same, he was learning it.

"Don't teach our child that!" Regina scolded and before she realized Vincent was doing it too. "Great, now they are going to be delinquents. " She stated very dramatically and sarcastically.

"Whoa! It's just a tongue, it won't rebel them that much." Emma gasped.

"I know dear, I was merely joking."

"You joke too seriously." Emma wrinkled her nose at that. "Gotta loosen up." She approached her wife and used her free hand to grab her side and tug her close. "And I know a way of loosening you up…" She smirked.

"Ookay!" Henry quickly said as he cleared his throat to make his presence known again. "I am leaving, I got my first class at 11:30." He stated as he stood up from the couch and got his backpack.

Regina rolled her eyes with grin at Emma before gently push her away by pressing her hand against her shoulder. "Alright, sweetheart. Have a good day at school and no distractions."

"Yes mom." Henry approached his family and gave a kiss to each one, to his mothers were on the cheeks and to his little twin brothers it was on their head over their thin short brown hair.

Emma watched her son leaving before take a look at her watch and sigh out. "Well, I have to go too. Gotta finish this reports, but I'll come back before one, so we can have our lunch together." Emma told her wife as she kissed her lips sweetly for a while.

And in the meantime both twins were just playing with each other since their mothers were so close.

Regina soon broke the kiss and caressed her wife's cheek. "Alright, but can you put Mason over the blanket? I am going to let them play while I make the lunch."

"Of course." Emma adjusted Mason in her hands and began to toss him up in the air, making the boy throw a fit of giggles and cheerful yelps; when she was done playing with him like that, she kissed his cheek before place him down over the blanket and then turn at Regina to remove Vincent from her arms, also kiss him in the cheek before put him down besides his brother. "I'll see you later." Emma said before kiss his wife again and leave.

Regina just smiled happily in the kiss and watched her children for ten minutes before go to the kitchen and see what she was going to do for lunch.

* * *

The Swan Mills family had a nice life. After many ups and down between the two women's relationship, things finally seemed to be settling in, it didn't feel like they were strangers to each other anymore, it didn't feel like they should still watch their back in case they decided to go back at hating each other, and most importantly, people at Storybrooke were finally accepting the relationship and they could be easily open without much problem, of course it took some good months for everybody to be used to it, but the couple wasn't that so affectionately in public, they liked their privacy.

But then more shock came when Regina got pregnant, everybody was curious to know how that happen, they even started rumours about Regina cheating on Emma which ended badly, not because Emma believed but because Regina was furious people would actually think she'd do such thing to Emma, she loved that woman too much to even think about cheating. The person who actually made the rumours disappear was Snow White, she got an explanation from both Regina and Emma about how Regina's pregnancy was through true love's magic and their powerful magic all combined created their little miracle; so Snow White decided to explain the whole town what the real situation was and everybody stopped the awful rumours and the couple wasn't at spot light anymore, which was a wonderful thing for Regina, who valued privacy too much, and Emma who hated when people got their noses in her business and tried to cause more drama.

But more curiosity came later on when Regina delivered, twins, two pretty boys. People wanted to know how they looked like, they wanted to know if they were identical twins, they even wanted to know if the newborns already had their magic, but once again Regina got on her worst mood and that was enough to scare off the curiosity and let her family raise the children without much comments and preying eyes.

Speaking of her boys, she hasn't heard a single noise since she left them over their blanket to play and went to the kitchen to fix lunch. Henry was at school and Emma was at the station, they sometimes worked on their schedules around so Regina could spend the morning with the little ones and then Emma spends the afternoon with them, or the other way around, or sometimes it's full days, it really depends, but work never gets delayed, so that's the most important part. – But with those two members out of the mansion, things were awful quiet and Regina was starting to worry, she loved silence, really, after spending one sleepless year, silence was the best thing ever, but her sons were always up to something. "Vincent, Mason?" She called out for them as she went back to the living room and found them close to the new couch, they seemed to be doing something with it, and when Regina took a better look she noticed they were touching on the black gap on the bottom of the couch, where you could place your slippers. – Since she was now looking at their back, she could see the swan with a crown on Vincent's grey t-shirt and the name 'Swan-Mills' across Mason's baby blue t-shirts, of course these t-shirt ideas were from Henry and Emma.

Regina smiled at the sight and decided to take a picture of it; since Henry and Emma introduced her to the world of Twitter she has been posting a lot of pictures of her family lately, Emma even says it's an obsession but Regina finds it as a way to save pictures and also as an excuse to not meet the Charming's that often, because that way she's always showing their development and they don't have to complain about how they don't come over that often, and since her little ones where only ten months old she still didn't feel comfortable on having them out of her or Emma's sight.

After taking the picture and posting it up on Twitter, she got on her knees behind them and rubbed their backs gently. "What are my little swans doing now?" She asked softly, wondering why they haven't pay attention to her since she walked in. – When she noticed what they were actually doing she couldn't help but chuckle lowly. Both Vincent and Mason were hiding their pacifiers in the gap, along with the clip that usually held their pacifiers against their t-shirts, Regina figured they removed it from one another by simple tugging hard on it. "So that's your plotting? Hiding your pacifiers away?" She questioned them because she couldn't believe they were doing this, mostly because they were obsessed with their pacifiers.

"Da, da, da, da.." Vincent started babbling as he kept doing his best to hide the pacifier, but then he screamed out loud when Mason grabbed it and removed it.

Regina winced at the high pitched scream, it literally got deep in her ear. "Hey, hey, no screaming, Vincent." She told him before grab Mason's chubby little hand. "And you little man don't touch your brother's pacifier." She then put his own pacifier in his hand. "You've got your own one."

Mason looked down at his pacifier before look up at his brunette mother. "Mommy, mommy, mommy." He said repeatedly.

"Yes, mommy." She smiled sweetly at him and softly tapped his chubby little nose. Her children were actually developing fast, at least in language that is, but Emma is always teasing her about their development, she agrees that is a big development saying 'mommy' and 'mama' and also knowing the difference between them and which nickname belonged to who, but then she teases how they got her short genes because they were just little adorable babies; that usually gains Emma a smack.

* * *

Emma was going insane, she got home couple of hours ago and her twins were screaming and she couldn't find their pacifiers. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, where are they!?" She cursed under her breath as she was looking through the kitchen now, she went everywhere and she couldn't find them! So she saw the bottles with water and decided to use it, maybe they could be happy with it.

"Hey munchkins! Look at what mama has here?!" Emma tried to make them excited and showed them the bottles, she gave Mason his and he simple took it and stopped crying to drink water while Vincent refused to grab the bottle, he even hid his hands behind his back and moved his head away so his mother couldn't force him to take it. "Come on, Vinny, just take it." Emma almost whined but the little one still refused, so she placed the bottle aside and picked him up, began to toss him in the air to see if that would cheer him up but he just screamed louder. At least it was only one screa-

"Waaaahhhh!" Mason screamed from the bottom of his lungs.

Emma sighed out, completely giving up and just call her wife, maybe she would know where the pacifiers were.

" _Emma, what's wrong? Is everything alright with the twins? Why are they screaming so much?"_

"Everything's fine it's just…I can't find their damn pacifiers, where the hell is it?"

" _Language, dear." She warned. "Their pacifiers?...Well if I am right, I think they are hidden."_

"Hidden? Why?"

" _Just check your twitter, the answer is there."_

"Regina, really!? Can't you just tell me where they are?"

" _Check your twitter, dear, and you will know. Now I have to go, this town isn't going to run on it's own."_

Emma groaned when Regina basically hang up on her like that but she did what she was told, she quickly went up to her twitter and found out she was tagged in a new picture from Regina and it was her little boys. She couldn't understand at it first but after reading what Regina wrote and pay more attention to the image, she quickly gasped and placed Vincent down before get on her knees in front of the couch. "Oh my god, I can't believe you guys!" She almost scolded as she took out the pacifiers from the gap they had hidden them earlier.

The good thing about this is that she could finally shut them up but the bad thing is that Regina always warned her to sterilize the pacifiers every time they fell down and she was sure the place where they hid it was a place that Regina would tell her to sterilize the pacifiers first; but Emma just groaned at the whole process, it'd take too long and she couldn't take more screaming, so she ran up to the kitchen, quickly passed the pacifiers under cold water before come back to her twins who were still throwing their tantrum on the ground and put the pacifiers in their mouths. "There!"

The twins quickly began to nom on their pacifiers and seemed to calm down, by taking heavy slow sighs and start playing again.

Emma sighed out relieved as she smiled at her babies. "Mama didn't sterilize it like mommy does, but don't tell mommy that. This will be a secret between mama and you two."

* * *

 **Shhh, it's a secret.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I decided to continue this, and I will time to time post some chapters, I am thinking each chapter they grow? Something like that, so never follow the chapters behind when the twins age is mentioned.**

 **Also the whole picture thing is now solved without any trouble, new picture and stuff, you can see the cover's different and there's a new link on the first chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Play Date**

* * *

Emma was sitting on the stools around the counter of the kitchen, drinking a beer, and she had Vincent with her as well. The eleven month old child was sitting over the counter and chewing on his pacifier, yes chewing because he was making that horrible noise against the rubber with his four front teeth, he had two on the top and two on the bottom; she remembered at how Regina found odd the twins only got their first teeth when they were eight months old while Henry got his first teeth when he was five months old, but then again Henry didn't have her genes so Emma pointed out that maybe Regina got her teeth late.

"Dear, you have to take them to meet your mother." Regina called out as she stepped into the kitchen with Mason against her hip, the little one was nomming on some teething toy.

Emma took a sip of her beer and frowned when Regina said she had to take the twins to meet her mother, she wasn't remembering the suppose play date her mother had it planned. "Oh man.." She groaned when she remembered and put the beer down.

"Are you drinking beer at three?" Regina asked, with an amused expression.

Emma frowned again, hoping there wouldn't come any judgment. "It's hot." She simple stated because right now she was with briefs and a tank-top, it was really hot, but her wife insisted to always dress to impress even though they were at home.

"Hmn." Regina just grabbed the beer and placed it in the sink because she didn't want Vincent to feel bold enough to reach for it. "Anyway, it's time for you to go, I don't want her complaining to me about how I am not allowing her to see her grandchildren."

"She wouldn't do that." Emma sighed. "And why do I gotta go? Why don't you go?"

Regina now eyed her like she was crazy. "Of course, why don't I go meet up with your mother and deal with a bunch of hormonal women and their children."

Emma rolled her eyes. "They aren't hormonal; they aren't pregnant anymore."

"Cinderella's pregnant again." Regina pointed out.

"Ashley's pregnant again?!" Emma gasped. "This is like what…her third?! The youngest one doesn't isn't even two years old!"

"You have three children as well."

"Yea but, to be fair, those two came together, it's not like we were planning to have twins." She pointed at her boys.

"Emma!" Regina scolded because she never liked when Emma said they didn't plan to have twins and it was an incredible shock to them when they found out Regina was carrying twins.

"Oh please, Regina, I love them more than anything." Emma swatted her hand like she was swatting Regina's scolding attitude. "But seriously, Ashley has no chill. She gonna have one every year."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Ariel is pregnant as well, and speaking of pregnancy.."

"Oh my god!" Emma gasped a little too loud which startled Vincent, enough for him to lose his balance on his sitting position but she was quick with her reflexes and held him on his spot; at least the little one wasn't crying.

"Try control your enthusiasm." Regina smirked.

"You are not pregnant, right?!" Emma now had almost begging eyes, she was really hoping Regina wasn't pregnant.

Regina now frowned at that. "Why? Would it be a problem if I was?"

Emma knew this was a tricky question. "No- Well, I don't know! Mase and Vinny are not even one-year-old."

"Don't call him Vinny."

"Why not?"

"Because it sounds like he's a mafia boss."

Emma chuckled at that. "Well that's the fun part of it!"

Regina rolled her eyes. "His name is Vincent, you always shorting names. Mason, Mase, Vincent, Vinny, Henry, Hen."

"Regina, 'Gina." Emma grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

And Regina couldn't hold herself back anymore so she smacked Emma's arm which made Mason try to smack her as well.

"You are teaching him violence!" Emma pointed out.

"I am teaching him to make his mother snap out of it when she's pushing it."

Emma rolled her eyes and groaned. "But seriously now, are you pregnant or not?"

"Don't fret, dear." Regina shook her head. "I am not." She placed Mason over the counter besides his twin brother as they both started playing with each other, it seems Vincent was trying to grab Mason's feet but he didn't let it.

"Then what about pregnancy?" Emma perked up an eyebrow.

"For you to make sure you aren't pregnant either."

Emma snorted. "Right."

"I am serious, dear. The twins were a wonderful surprise but we certainly weren't trying anything to make it happen."

"So you just don't want to make the same mistake again?"

Regina almost smacked her again. "They are not a mistake." She did her best to sound calm. "It's just too soon to have more children. Later on we can have more though."

"Whoa, so wait, hold up." Emma rose up her finger. "You want more kids?"

Regina looked at her, like she didn't understand what was wrong with that. "Yes, why not? I always liked the number six."

"What?!" Emma gasped louder again and this time it made the twins fall back, both startled, but Regina was quick to hold their heads so they just rolled their back over the counter and then began to chuckle about their new position, anything was funny to them.

"You seriously want them to fall, don't you?" Regina snapped as she helped her twins to sit back up.

Emma frowned and helped as well. "But seriously, six kids? The double of what we already have?"

Regina sighed and looked up at the clock on the wall. "Dear, just go to the twins play date or your mother will have a break-down."

"Dramatic much." Emma commented. "But Reg-"

"I'll dress up Vincent since Mason is all done. In the meantime, you go get ready." Regina told her as she picked up Vincent and tucked him against her hip before go upstairs to the twin's bedroom to change her child.

Emma frowned slightly at that and looked down at Mason. "I think mommy's mad at mama." She mumbled as she poked the small chubby nose before pick him up and go upstairs to change as well.

* * *

"Lady, he's just eleven months old!" Emma said for what it seemed like the fifth time to this woman.

"Yet he smacked my daughter, threw toys at her and then kissed her lips!" The woman pointed out, shocked.

"So? He's a charmer, must be in the genes." Emma grinned. "The more you hit, the more you love."

"What he did is highly inappropriate and he should not start smacking people just because he feels like it." Now the woman gave a disgusted look to Emma. "Which might also be in the genes."

And that made Emma snap but before she could launch forward, her father showed up out of nowhere and held her back. "You watch it! He isn't even one! He doesn't know what he's doing, so take a goddamn chill pill."

"What's going on?" Snow stepped back in the living room, she was just upstairs making sure her grandchildren were asleep as well as her son, all taking their nap.

"I was simple telling your daughter to have a better control on her son."

"He's not an animal, stop talking like that!" Emma clenched her jaw as she just felt like snapping at the woman, she was very defensive over her boys.

"I don't follow." Snow was even more confused even though she knew her daughter probably had a very good reason to be this pissed off.

"She's just upset Mason happen to smack her daughter and throw toys at her." Emma said.

"And he kissed my daughter! On the lips!" The woman added, shocked.

Snow was surprised and she had to admit it was actually a funny thing to watch.

"He's eleven months old! Gosh! He doesn't know what that means! He probably just knows kisses show love, so it means he didn't mean to hurt your daughter." Emma folded her arms since her father had let go of her.

"It's unappropriated." The woman almost barked.

Snow sighed. "Okay, the play date is over anyway, so I'll see you Monday at school, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth nodded with a frown and went get her one-year-old daughter from the couch before leave the apartment.

When she left Emma simple threw her hands in the air, letting the frustration out. "Gosh, woman."

"Pregnancy can make women very angry." Snow points out.

"She's pregnant too!?" Emma gasped.

"Yes, isn't it obvious? I know it's still a small bump but…"

"I thought it was- I never mind… I don't get it. Why everyone getting pregnant?"

"I think it's contagious." David finally commented which made both women look at him. "Well…it's like one gets pregnant and then the others get pregnant as well…maybe when they see their friend they want it too?" David said with a shrug. "But I don't know much of this, so.."

Emma and Snow just laughed at how awkward and uncomfortable they just made David feel.

* * *

Both Regina and Emma were sitting down on the couch, watching TV. Emma had her legs crossed and over the couch with Mason sitting down between her legs and have his front all pressed against her belly because he was sleeping. – Then Regina had her legs tucked underneath her with Vincent in a laying position over her arms and legs since she was only using one arm to support his head and allowed the rest of his body rest over her lap.

Regina looked down at Vincent and noticed he was sleeping just like his brother, she smiled at the beautiful sight and pecked his forehead. "Time to lay you down." She softly whispered and when she looked at Emma to ask her help to lay them she noticed the blonde was also asleep so she decided to not disturb her.

After putting Vincent in his crib she came downstairs to do the same with Mason but she took her time to watch her wife and her son, they were just so adorable, both peacefully sleeping, Regina couldn't control the urge to take a picture but this time she didn't tweet it. – After putting her phone away she slowly removed Mason from her wife's lap, and that seemed to wake her up.

Emma quickly opened her eyes when she felt Mason being removed from her, she thought he was about to fall off and hurt himself but she felt a lot relieved when it was just her wife picking him up.

Regina whispered she was going to put him in his crib and Emma nodded before make herself comfortable on the couch, which was basically lay over it and tuck a arm underneath her head as she watched TV with sleepy eyes.

"You occupy the whole couch like that." Regina scolded as she picked up Emma's feet to sit down and place them upon her lap.

"Sorry." Emma muttered as she wrinkled her nose and removed her feet from Regina's lap by sitting up and place her legs down.

Regina perked up an eyebrow. "You didn't have to move though."

"Look, Regina.." Emma started and Regina felt breathless for a second because most of the times nothing good came out from Emma when she started like this. "I don't mind having six kids." She bluntly stated.

Regina now felt like she could breathe again. "Okay?"

"I admit the thought is pretty scary but for you I'll do anything, I swear. We can even have a football team if you want." Emma looked at her in the eyes and Regina could tell she really meant that.

Regina chuckled at the sight of having a 'football team' with her own kids. "Dear, I don't want ten children."

"Oh god, what a relief." Emma sighed out relieved and Regina perked up an eyebrow. "But the six, you still want it?"

Regina pressed her lips together and shrugged. "We shall see how things go, I do wish more than three, but maybe we won't even get to the six." She chuckled lowly.

Emma nodded and then quickly took Regina's hand. "But if you want six and if we can't anymore like body things problems, we can still adopt, okay? We can have the six kids."

"Emma, calm down." Regina smiled and caressed her wife's hand with her free hand. "We will see how things go, alright? Don't fret."

"It's just you seemed to be upset before when I was so shocked about having more kids." Emma almost pouted.

"Yes, I will admit I was kind of disappointed we didn't agree on having more than three, but it's fine."

"Yes but now I agree on having more than three, so it's more than fine, it's perfect." Emma grinned and leaned forward to capture the other woman's lips.

Regina smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms slowly around her wife's neck. "Did you really went through the day with this issue in your head?"

"Mhm, it kind of bothered me." Emma admitted. "And when I found out this woman who was complaining at me because Mason hit her daughter-"

"Hold up." Regina quickly frowned. "Mason hurt another child?" Now she felt like she shouldn't have had smacked Emma in front of him.

"Accidently probably." Emma shrugged. "He's not even one-year-old, he doesn't know what he's doing so whatever, Regina."

"Yes but I don't want him to have that bad habit to hurt people."

"Chill he kissed her later."

"Kissed her?" She perked up an eyebrow at that, amused.

"Yes." Emma nodded. "On the lips!"

Regina gasped while Emma just laughed, she found it hilarious and Regina found it…well she didn't even know what to think about it. "He kissed her lips?"

"Yup, I didn't witness it though, but I think it was just adorable." She grinned.

"Emma, I don't think you should be proud your eleven-month old son is kissing girls on the mouth."

"Oh please, they are little, they don't know what they are doing."

"Even so.."

"I think he learnt it with us." Emma smirked and brushed her lips softly against Regina's. "If so he's going to be a great kisser." She then pecked her wife's lips. "Which is in the genes. He's a charmer."

Regina rolled her eyes at how Emma basically feed her own ego and at how she pointed out Mason was a charmer, well a Charming, something Regina was never fond of but it was the true.

* * *

 **Mason putting his charming and pick up girls skills in practice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Valentine's Day**

* * *

It was Valentine's day and Emma finally got back home after a dropping Henry off at the diner, because he insisted he wanted to have his hot chocolate there and that he was going to meet up with some friends.

"Babe, I am home!" The blonde quickly called out as she was already in a rush to remove her leather jacket and boots. Why was she in such a rush? Well because the blonde has been trying to have sex with her wife since they woke up this morning. Regina was tempting and clearly pushing Emma to the edge, so the blonde was very frustrated when Henry requested her to drop him off at the diner, he said he could drive and she was totally up to let him take her bug, but Regina still refused to let her son drive because his license wasn't completed yet.

Regina soon showed up at the hall with Vincent on her arms as she slightly rocked him. "Welcome home."

Emma looked up with a bright smile when she heard footsteps but then her smile quickly dropped when she noticed Regina holding their son. "Why aren't you in the bed naked, like I told you to be?" The blonde frowned.

Regina just rolled her eyes. "Because your son is being a needy Swan right now."

Emma gave her a look. "Nonsense, put him back in his crib!"

"Oh? You think it's that easy? Then let's try, shall we?" They both went upstairs and when Regina bent down to put Vincent in his crib, the little one quickly started whimpering, so she brought him back up closer to her chest and he stopped, then she lowered him again to put him in the crib but he cried again so she held him closer. "See."

"But…" Emma whined as she slowly took Vincent from her wife's arms. "Vinny, champ, why don't you be a good boy for mama and sleep for a little bit?" She gave him a smile and he just looked up at her with bright eyes while sucking on the pacifier. "Yea, help out mama in this one." She put him down in his crib and he just continued to look up at her. "Good boy!" She cheered and quickly grabbed Regina's hand to drag her out of the twin's room but the very moment they stepped outside, Vincent began to cry again.

"I told you so." Regina gave her a not so amused look and Emma just groaned.

"Vincent, monkey!" Emma was back in the twin's room and picked up her son. "What did I told you about being a good boy? Don't you want mama to be happy?" He slowly stopped crying and looked up at her. "Yes, you do want mama happy, don't you? So please continue your sleep or just stay quiet like your brother." She said as she looked at the other crib and noticed how Mason seemed to just be laying down, holding his blanket against his head and nomming on his pacifier while watching everything. "Okay, what about you sleep with your brother, huh?" She suggested as she slowly put Vincent in Mason's crib and the boy was about to protest till he noticed he was with his twin and the two just began to look at each other while softly playing with their hands.

Emma smiled in victory and turned at her wife who was standing behind her and watching everything carefully. "Time for me to play with you." The blonde wiggled her eyebrows and quickly grabbed Regina by her hips to just lift her up off the ground.

Regina lowly yelped when Emma lifted her up but she quickly locked her legs around the thin waist and her arms around the other woman's neck. "Please do." The brunette grinned and leaned forward to catch the blonde's lips in a passionate kiss as Emma managed to get out of the twin's room and step into theirs.

When Emma was sure they were close to the bed she just turned around and sat over it while Regina settled better on her lap and both women started with their hot, passionate make-out kisses.

And when they thought they would carry on with their loving moment, Henry's heavy footsteps made them pull away from each other as Emma let out a heavy sigh and Regina perked up an eyebrow. "Is he already back?"

"I think so."

"Ugh." Emma stood up from the bed when Regina slowly slid off of her lap. "Hey kid!" Emma called out as she walked through the hallway and found Henry in his room, looking through the closet.

"What's up, ma'?" Henry asked as he carried on looking through his clothes.

"Huh, just wondering what you doing here?"

"I live here." Henry stopped looking through his clothes to give her a look.

Emma rolled her eyes, knowing very well where this all sass came from. "Yes but weren't you out having fun with your friends?"

"Yes but guess what?!" Henry said with a bright smile as he grabbed one of his ripped jeans. "Grace accepted my invite to the movies."

"Oooh, so you got a date?"

"I think so." He blushed as he took out one of his coolest t-shirts.

"Great, just don't let your mother see you walking out with those jeans." The blonde chuckled as she went back to her bedroom to find Regina already fixing her hair and make-up. "Oh no, Henry will leave in a bit, so don't you think you will get away from this, Mrs Swan-Mills." The blonde grinned as she approached her wife.

Regina smiled, loving every time the title 'Mrs Swan-Mills' was said. "Is he? Did he forget something?"

"Nope, he's just changing. He got a date."

"Changing?..A date?!"

"I know right! The kid actually cares about this date enough to the point of changing clothes again!" Emma chuckled as she dropped herself over the bed.

"That's my least concern here, Emma." Regina frowned. "Henry is going on a date."

"Yes, so?" Emma perked up an eyebrow.

"And he's sixteen."

"Annnd?"

"Emma, he's _sixteen._ "

Emma frowned still not understand what her wife exactly meant by that till everything clicked. "Ahhh shit, teen hormones.."

"Exactly and as I recall I never had a proper 'the talk' moment with him because he always shut me down."

"Huh, I think my dad explained that kind of stuff to him." Emma shrugged.

"You still have to go talk to him." Regina pointed at her.

"Why?" Emma whined. "Can't I just give him money to buy a pack of condoms?"

"What?!" Regina gasped as her mind still couldn't get to understand that Henry was indeed..growing up.

Emma wrinkled her nose. "Well I don't know about you but I lost my virginity when I was sixteen so…"

"You are not going to motivate him into having sex!" The brunette hissed.

"Jeez, calm down. You know it's something that will happen sooner or later, so why not be safe than sorry?" Emma gave her a sheepish smile and Regina felt like she was going to lose it right there.

"Okay, okay, chill. Ima talk to the kid and tell him to be a gentleman and no sex on the first date." Emma told her as she was already standing up from the bed.

"No!" Regina almost begged. "You will tell him no sexual intercourse is allowed! At any date!"

"Our son is not going to die a virgin." Emma muttered. "And did you just say intercourse?"

"Emma, focus!" Regina huffed out. "Henry is still too young."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Okay. I will tell him that, don't worry."

 **…**

After having a very awkward and quick conversation with Henry, Emma and Regina were finally alone, and Emma was ready to jump on her wife's bones, after telling her exactly how her conversation with Henry went. Let's just say she told the kid to be wise about his choices and not do some mistake, she wasn't exactly going to imply for him to not have sex because that would just get even more awkward. – Regina still wasn't very pleased with that because she wanted Emma to be more straight on her conversations with Henry.

"He's going to be fine." Emma assured her as she pushed her wife to lay down before crawl over her. "Now where were we…" The blonde smirked as she leaned down to kiss Regina's collarbone, then up to her chin and finally landing on her lips.

Regina groaned with each kiss and quickly wrapped her legs around Emma's waist to pull her down while giving her a passionate wet kiss.

But once again the universe was against them because the twins started crying. Not just Vincent like before but Mason was also crying and this meant they had to see what they wanted.

"Why did we make them?" The blonde muttered with an annoyed sigh.

"Emma!" Regina scolded her as she slapped her arm and pushed her off of her.

Emma groaned and pouted. "You know I love them but they seriously have the worst timing ever. Even Henry!"

Regina just shook her head with a small smile. "Let's see what our children want." She said before walk out of the bedroom to go check her sons.

And Emma followed with an exhausted and very frustrated expression on.


End file.
